Ransom
by Luthien Luinwe
Summary: Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, Kyoya, and Haruhi have all been kidnapped and are being held for ransom. What will happen to them? T for later violence
1. Kidnapped

**Hey guys! This is my first Host Club story! Sorry that the first chapeter is a little dull, but I had to set the story up. Thanks for reading!**

The Hitachiin twins were walking out of the school. "So when do you think Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai will be back?" Hikaru asked Kaoru.

Kaoru shrugged. "I don't know. They went out of the country, right?" Hikaru nodded. The twins got into the back seat of their car. Both noticed that they had never seen the driver before.

"You're not our driver," Hikaru said.

"No. Your usual called in sick. He asked me to take over," the strange man said.

"Oh, okay," the twins said in perfect unison. The driver pulled out of the school grounds, and headed in a direction that the twins were unfamiliar with. "This isn't the way to our mansion," they said cautiously. The man ignored the two. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other uneasily.

Once quite a bit away from the school, the driver pulled over. He turned around. "Cell phones," he said in a cold tone.

"Why?" Hikaru asked.

The man pulled out a gun. "Give me your phones _now_," he said. The twins hesitantly handed the man their mobiles. He pocketed them, and pulled back onto the road.

"Hikaru, what's going on?" Kaoru asked quietly.

"It appears as though we're being kidnapped," Hikaru said in a hushed tone.

Tamaki Suoh had decided to walk home from school. A young woman approached him. "Excuse me, young man," she said. "But could you help me find my purse? I seem to have lost it."

"Of course, anything for a young lady in need," Tamaki said with a smile. He walked up to the woman. "Do you have an idea as to where you left it?" The woman nodded. She led him to a back alley. "What were you doing in a place like this?" Tamaki questioned.

"I was busy," the woman said simply.

Tamaki scanned the alley for the woman's purse, when he felt something heavy collide with his head. Then everything went black.

Kyoya was wandering one of the hospitals that his father owned. He sat in one of the waiting rooms, pulled out his laptop, and started running numbers regarding the Host Club's expenses. A male nurse approached him. "Sir, your father would like to speak with you," he said. "He asked that I escort you.

Kyoya sighed. "Very well," he stood. The nurse led him down a deserted hallway. "Did my father say why he wished to see me?"

"No sir," the nurse replied. He kept on walking, stopping outside of a vacant office.

"There is no one in here…" Kyoya observed. Suddenly, two men grabbed him by the arms. The nurse who had been walking with him held a rag to the young Otori's face. Kyoya felt dizzy before blacking out.

Haruhi was climbing the stairs to her and her father's apartment. She felt someone grab her, and tried to scream, but the person gagged her before she got the chance. Her wrists and feet were bound, and she was dragged to an unmarked vehicle.

Tamaki had awoken in a strange room. _What happened? _he wondered. The back of his head was pounding. He looked around the strange location. _Kyoya? What is he doing here? _Tamaki questioned as he saw his friend. _And why is he unconscious? What happened?_

Hikaru and Kaoru perked up when they noticed Tamaki had awoken. "Boss!" they said in unison.

Tamaki turned to face the two. "Hikaru? Kaoru? What happened?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hikaru asked.

"We've been kidnapped," Kaoru said.

Tamaki furrowed his eyebrows. The expression on his face made it clear that he didn't fully comprehend what they had said. "All of us?"

"Us, you, Kyoya-senpai, Haruhi," the twins listed. "The only ones not here are Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai… Oh, and Renge."

"You mean my little girl is in this mess?"

The twins nodded.

Kyoya's eyes fluttered open. He checked his pocket for his cell phone, and started to panic when it wasn't there. He frantically looked around the room. "What happened?" he asked.

"Question of the hour," Hikaru sighed.

"Kidnapped," Haruhi said quietly.

"Probably held for ransom," Tamaki sighed.

"And the worst part is, our parents' probably don't know or care that we're gone," Kaoru said.

"That's not true!" Hikaru assured.

"Don't lie, Hikaru. You know our parents don't care!"

Haruhi looked at the group. "We're going to get out of this, guys," she said in a strangely calm tone. "I know we will."


	2. Change of Location

Tamaki leaned against a wall and sighed. "This can't be happening," he said.

"The fact of the matter is that it _is _happening," Kyoya replied.

Hikaru thought he heard footsteps outside of the room. "Guys, someone's coming," he said. Not a moment later, one of the kidnappers walked into the room. He pulled out a gun. All of the teens froze when they saw it.

"All of you sit down and shut up," the man commanded. The teens obliged. Another man walked into the room. He knelt down beside Kaoru. At that small action, both twins tensed. The man, making no effort to be cautious, bound Kaoru's wrists. He then did the same to the others.

"Stand up," he commanded. The teens stood. "Follow me," he growled. He led them to some sort of garage. He opened the doors to the backseat of a car with tinted windows. He shoved the five into the vehicle and got into the driver's seat. The man with the gun took the passenger seat.

"One word from any of you and I'll shoot," the man with the gun said.

What seemed like, and probably was, hours later, the car stopped. The two men forced the five teens out of the car and led them to a new building. "I'm scared," Kaoru whispered to Hikaru.

"Me too," Hikaru admitted. In a moment, the man with the gun turned around.

"Which one spoke first?" he demanded.

Hikaru looked at Kaoru. Just as Kaoru was about to speak up, Hikaru said, "I did." Kaoru shot a confused look at his brother. 'Trust me,' Hikaru mouthed.

"Buck," the man who was driving commanded. "Teach him not to speak out of turn."

The man with the gun grabbed Hikaru. He threw the boy onto the concrete. Tamaki started to go towards the redhead, but Haruhi shot him a look that said he shouldn't try. Buck, as the man was called, kicked Hikaru in the chest. The teen cried out. He winced as he was kicked again. Finally, the attacker backed off. "Get up," he growled. Hikaru hesitantly stood.

The five teens were herded into a new room, and told to sit down. "If you promise to behave," the man whose name they didn't know said. "We'll remove your bonds."

"We promise," Haruhi said before one of the boys could say something stupid.

"Cut them loose," the man commanded his counterpart, who then removed the ropes from their wrists. The two men left, locking the door behind them.

"Are you okay?" Kaoru asked Hikaru.

"I'm fine," Hikaru snapped.

"Why did you say you talked first?" Haruhi asked.

"I just did, okay?" He instantly regretted snapping at them.

Kyoya stared at the ceiling. "Anyone notice that they didn't take our bags?"

"What does it matter, they still have our phones," Haruhi pointed out.

"We can probably pick the lock with something in it."

"These guys aren't stupid, they would've thought of that."

A thought crossed Haruhi's mind. "There's no way my dad can pay my ransom," she said, feeling tears sting her eyes.

"Surely one of our parents would help…" Tamaki said. He moved to sit beside Haruhi.

Haruhi took a shaky breath, but said nothing.

"If it doesn't get paid… What happens to us?" Kaoru asked quietly. Everyone was thinking the same thing, but no one verbalized it.

Finally, Kyoya spoke up. "More than likely, we die."

**In the next chapter, we shall see quite a bit of violence!**


	3. Suoh's Blood

**What is this? Two updates in one day? Granted, this chapter is very short, but still... Enjoy!**

The next day, the kidnappers began to call the parents of the five teens. The one called Buck walked into the room in which they were being held. "Suoh," he said. Tamaki slowly looked up at the man. "Come with me, _now_." Tamaki stood up and followed the man out of the room. "What's your father's phone number?"

Tamaki recited the number, and the other kidnapper dialed. "Suoh," the man said. "We have your son," he finished. Tamaki stayed silent, he waited for the man to start talking again. "You want proof?" the man asked. "Here," he held the receiver away from his ear and nodded at Buck, who pulled out a knife.

Tamaki tensed when he saw the object. The man plunged the knife into Tamaki's shoulder, and the blonde cried out in pain. The man dragged the knife down to the teen's side. "Call out to daddy, Suoh," the man said.

"Father, please!" Tamaki cried out. He felt his blood start to soak through his shirt.

The man on the phone gave the ransom amount. "I'll call you with further details," he said, before hanging up. Tamaki was shaking with fear. The gash going from his shoulder to his side hurt awfully. His attacker half-dragged him back to the holding room. The four relatively unharmed teens stood in shock. The man threw Tamaki to the floor and closed the door, locking it behind him.

Kyoya started rummaging through his bag. He found a first aid kit issued by one of the hospitals his father owned.

"What the hell happened?" Hikaru demanded.

"Father… didn't believe they had me," Tamaki answered. He started to feel dizzy from the loss of blood.

"We have to do something!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"Way ahead of you," Kyoya said. He knelt down beside his friend, and moved his shirt out of the way. Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru gasped when they saw the gash. Kyoya, seemingly unfazed, began to bandage it.

Kaoru looked at Hikaru, fear evident in his gold eyes. Hikaru hugged his brother tightly. "It's going to be okay, Kaoru," he said, though more to assure himself than his twin.

Kyoya helped Tamaki to a sitting position. "Are you all right?"

"Not really," Tamaki answered.

"Well I hate to break it to you, but your shirt's ruined."

"MY SHIRT?"

"Yes, because in this situation, a shirt is the most important thing," Haruhi said, rolling her eyes.

In that moment, the reality of the situation seemed to sink in. These men wouldn't hesitate to kill them.


	4. Hitachiins in Hell

The kidnappers had taken Kaoru into the next room. Just Kaoru. This one fact was tearing Hikaru apart. He paced the room relentlessly. Finally, Haruhi put a hand on his shoulder. "He'll be fine, Hikaru."

"Don't try that, Haruhi!" Hikaru snapped. "You saw what happened to Tamaki-senpai!"

"Kaoru's smarter than Tamaki-senpai, though," Haruhi pointed out. "He won't do anything stupid… He'll be fine."

"You don't know that!"

Haruhi sighed. Hikaru was really worked up about this. The older Hitachiin sat down and leaned against the door, trying to listen for something… anything.

….

Kaoru shook as the two men circled him. He longed for Hikaru to be standing beside him, but they had just taken him back. He didn't want to end up like Tamaki… Or worse than Tamaki.

"We haven't been able to reach your mother or father," Buck said.

"I'm sorry?" Kaoru replied. He regretted speaking. The unnamed man backhanded him. Kaoru winced.

"That wasn't an invitation to speak. Anyway, since we have yet to make contact… Certain… Steps must be taken."

Kaoru tensed. He didn't like the way that sounded. "Such as?" he asked nervously, and was backhanded again.

"Don't speak!"

Kaoru nodded, acknowledging that he'd heard. He kept his eyes fixed on the ground. He tensed even more when he felt a knife at the bottom of his left ear.

"Disfigurement, perhaps?" Buck contemplated. "An ear in the mail is sure to grab your mother's attention."

…

Tamaki had moved to sit beside Hikaru. He put a comforting arm around the younger boy. "Nothing bad is going to happen to him, all right?"

Hikaru sighed. "We only get really hurt when we're apart… When we're together, I mean… Minor stuff happens, but when we're apart… Nine times out of ten that's when the bigger injuries happen," his voice cracked.

….

"Please don't," Kaoru squeaked.

The man pressed the knife into Kaoru's skin, drawing a thin ribbon of blood. Kaoru felt tears sting his eyes, but he blinked them back. _I just want to go home. I want to be with Hikaru. I just want to go home!_

The man was just about to drag the knife upward when the woman who had kidnapped Tamaki walked in. "What do you want, Rita?" he demanded.

"We've made contact with the Hitachiins," the woman called Rita said.

Kaoru breathed a sigh of relief.

"You got lucky, boy," Buck growled. He dragged Kaoru back into the room that the others were being held in.

…

"Kaoru!" Hikaru exclaimed when Kaoru was shoved through the door. He rushed over to his brother and hugged him tightly. "Are you all right?"

Kaoru nodded hesitantly. The cut under his ear was bleeding slightly. "J-just… A l-l-little shaken u-up."

The two gingers looked at each other, neither knowing what they would do if something were to happen to the other.

**Yay! Foreshadowing! Sorry the chapters are always so short, but that's all my attention span allows for.**


	5. Mori's Suspician

_I look around. There's so much blood… I look down to see a pale body. Unmoving. Covered in blood. Lifeless. His red hair covered his now expressionless face… _

"Kaoru!" Hikaru screamed, shooting awake. Kaoru woke up with a start. He looked at his brother, who was breathing heavily. "Just a dream," Hikaru said quietly.

Tamaki and Haruhi were awoken by the older twin's cry. Kyoya had stayed awake the entire time. How the others had managed to fall asleep in the situation they were in was beyond him. "What's wrong?" a concerned Haruhi asked.

"Bad dream," Hikaru said. _It was just a dream. Kaoru is fine. _"Sorry I woke you all up," he said.

"It's probably a good thing you did," Kaoru said. "Who knows what those creeps are planning next?"

"At least they've contacted all of our parents," Tamaki said. "And only two of us got hurt in the process."

Haruhi nodded. _Kyoya-senpai and I got lucky. My father and his sister instantly believed that we're being held against our will._ "Are we ever going to get out of here?" she asked no one in particular.

"Of course we will!" Tamaki said optimistically.

"If we're here much longer, we should start planning an escape," Kyoya said.

"Are you insane? They'll kill us!" Hikaru shouted. He wasn't going to do anything that risky, especially after the nightmare he'd had.

"The way I see it, if we're here much longer, they'll kill us anyway," Kyoya said in a calm tone.

"Kyoya's right," Tamaki said. _As usual. _

Silence filled the room. None of the teens knew what to say. "Are you sure you're okay?" Haruhi asked Hikaru. The redhead nodded.

A thought crossed Kyoya's mind. _Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai should be returning any day now. Surely they will be notified of our capture and will come for us._

…

Honey and Mori were on a flight back to Japan. "Takashi, I'm glad we'll be home soon! I can't wait to see the others!" Honey said happily.

"Yeah," Mori replied. He couldn't help but think something was off. Tamaki hadn't called them once. Usually the blonde wanted to know what they were doing every minute of every day.

"What's wrong, Takashi?" Honey asked.

"Nothing, Mitsukuni," Mori replied. He'd know for sure if their friends were safe once they arrived.

**Woo! Mori and Honey have made an appearance! This was just kind of a filler chapter, so sorry if it was kind of boring.**


	6. Mistake

Honey and Mori headed to Ouran Academy as soon as their flight landed. "I can't wait to see everybody!" Honey said happily. Mori nodded. He opened the door to Music Room 3. "We're back!" Honey exclaimed. He looked around the room.

Mori scanned the room for any sign of the others. "Mitsukuni, I don't think anyone's here," he said.

"Well… Where would they be?" Honey asked, confused. _Why aren't they here? _

Renge was sitting in the room. "Haven't you heard?" she asked. "They were kidnapped."

…

Buck stormed into the room the teens were being held in. All of them instantly tensed. He grabbed the nearest person, who happened to be Kyoya, and shoved him against a wall. Kyoya winced when he hit it.

_What the hell is going on? _Hikaru wondered.

"Well Ootori," Buck growled. "It appears as though your older sister made your kidnapping known to the public." He punched the black haired boy in the stomach.

Kaoru shot a look at Kyoya as if to say, 'Don't reply to anything he says.'

Kyoya caught the look and said nothing. He was punched in the jaw. The taste of his own blood filled his mouth. Still, he remained silent. "I had Juan leave specific instructions for your contact. This kidnapping was not to go public!" He threw Kyoya to the side and faced the rest of the teenagers. "I should kill you all here and now."

Haruhi's breathing hitched and tears stung her eyes. Tamaki noticed this, and went over to her. He hugged her. "I won't let anything happen to you," he said quietly.

"You all are lucky that I have to be somewhere," Buck growled. "Juan! Rita! Keep a close eye on them until I get back!" The other male and the female kidnapper walked into the room as Buck left.

Kyoya hesitantly sat up. "I'm so sorry," he said to the others. "This is all my fault…"

"No it isn't," Tamaki assured his friend.

"Yes it is. It was my sister who told the press…"

"You can't control your sister's actions, Kyoya."

"Hika, I'm scared," Kaoru said quietly to his twin.

"I am too, Kao," Hikaru replied. The Hosts all sat near each other.

"We've got to get out of here," Tamaki said in a low voice so that Rita and Juan wouldn't be able to hear them.

Kyoya tried to think up an escape plan, but came up with nothing. With the two watching them, there was no way out.

…

"We have to find them, Takashi!" Honey declared.

Mori nodded. They had tried calling the others, but had no luck. "We will, Mitsukuni." They searched through the Internet report of the kidnapping. In the process, they had found three criminal records.

"If we can find those three, I bet we can find our friends!" Honey said. Mori nodded in agreement. He knew they had to be quick. Buck, Rita, and Juan had been arrested for murder before escaping prison.

**Oh no! What will happen?**


	7. Tragedy

**Who, three updates in one day? Sadly, this story is almost done. Well, enjoy the chapter!**

Honey and Mori had searched frantically for their friends. It was nearing midnight, and they were about to give up for the night. Honey pointed out something in the distance. "Over there, Takashi, let's check it out!" Mori nodded. He stared walking, carrying Honey on his shoulders. He saw what the blonde had been talking about. About three miles away, there was a small cabin.

…

The Hosts had heard Buck return. The door slam was unmistakable. Hikaru and Kaoru held onto each other. Haruhi and Tamaki were holding each other as well. Kyoya sat alone, taking deep breaths. He wasn't going to die at the hands of that psychopath, and he wasn't going to let his friends either. Buck entered the room. The tension was almost tangible. There was a murderous gleam in his eyes.

The other man and the woman stood when he entered. "Finally we can get rid of these brats," the woman said, smirking. At that moment, Haruhi, along with the others, even Kyoya, began to tear up.

"I'm not going to let them put a finger on you, Kaoru," Hikaru said.

"I promise you won't die here," Tamaki said to Haruhi.

…

Mori reached the cabin. He pried the door open. There was no one in the main room. He did, however, notice a firearm on the couch of the room. "I think we've found them," he said. He let Honey down.

Honey started looking around the room. He found a door that led to the next room. "Let's go, Takashi. I bet we can handle them."

…

Buck pulled Hikaru away from Kaoru. "I think I'll get rid of you first…"

"Hikaru!" Kaoru shouted, a strong sense of fear overwhelming him.

The man pressed a knife against Hikaru's neck. Just as he was about to slit the boy's throat, the door flew open.

"Get them, Takashi!" the teens heard the unmistakable voice of Honey shout. In an instant, Honey and Mori were after Rita and Juan. In minutes, they had them on the ground.

"Be careful, the other one has a weapon!" Tamaki warned the two older teens. Mori and Honey nodded, acknowledging that they had heard him.

Honey ran over to Buck, who had lowered his weapon away from the older Hitachiin's neck. Just before Honey could land a blow, though, he plunged the knife into the red-head's back. Hikaru screamed loudly. Kaoru let out a cry so full of pain that all the others could feel was sadness. Honey's eyes went wide. For once in his life, he hesitated.

Mori temporarily pushed aside his feelings of worry for Hikaru. He pulled Buck away from the younger teen, and slammed his head against a solid object, rendering him unconscious. Hikaru started to fall. "Grab him!" he commanded. He grabbed the boy's left arm, and Kyoya grabbed his right.

Hikaru's breathing was horribly uneven. He felt blood gush from the wound each time his heart beat. In a matter of seconds, he felt dizzy. He was unable to speak. Kyoya examined the wound. Bright red blood had seeped through Hikaru's shirt. _Arterial blood, _Kyoya thought with dismay. "We need to get him to a hospital _now!_"

Kaoru stood frozen with pure shock. From where he stood, he could smell the blood. He could see his twin's colorless face. "Hikaru…" he said quietly.

Tamaki and Haruhi stood, expressions of pure horror etched across their faces. Kyoya and Mori tried to get the bleeding to stop, but it was to no avail. Honey called the emergency response number on his cell phone. All they could do now was wait and hope that Hikaru would hold on, if even for just a bit longer.

**Wow, you all don't know how hard that was for me to write...**


	8. So Much Blood

Kaoru stared in horror. There was so much blood…He had tried to run over to Hikaru, but Tamaki had restrained him. The blonde didn't want the ginger to do anything rash.

Hikaru's breathing was very shallow. His blood had completely soaked through his shirt. He tried to focus his vision, but it kept blurring. How long had it been since he'd been stabbed? He knew it had been maybe two minutes, but it had felt like hours. He felt his eyelids get heavy. Black started to cloud his vision.

"Stay awake!" Kyoya commanded Hikaru, shaking the younger boy lightly. A bit later, the sound of a helicopter could be heard. Hikaru tried to say something, but he couldn't seem to verbalize his thoughts. He glanced at Kaoru before blacking out.

Kaoru struggled against Tamaki's grip. "Let me go! He needs me!"

"There's nothing you can do, Kaoru," Tamaki said. "Kyoya and Mori-senpai have a hold of him. They'll get him on the helicopter." As soon as it landed, Kyoya and Mori carried Hikaru out to it. A few paramedics loaded the teen onto the helicopter, and started work on him.

"I'm so sorry, Hika-chan," Honey said, sadly. He, Tamaki, Kaoru, and Haruhi got into a car that would take them to the hospital. Kyoya and Mori rode the copter with Hikaru.

Kaoru said nothing. He felt completely numb. _This isn't happening! _He thought. _He can't die! He's only sixteen! Damn it!_

…

Kyoya and Mori watched the paramedics work on their friend in silence. They tried in vain to get him to regain consciousness. All the while, the blood gushed from his back.

Hikaru tried to wake up, he really did. His eyelids just felt so heavy, and he was so tired. It was like all of his energy was gone. _Wake up, Hikaru… _he thought.

…

Kaoru sat in the waiting room at the hospital in total shock. The events had all happened in such a blur. One minute Hikaru had been fine, the next he was being stabbed by a psychopath, and then he was in the operating room of one of the hospitals the Ootoris owned. The others sat with him, hoping for the best. No one said a thing. The cold reality of the situation and the very possible outcome hung over them like a raincloud.

The other Hosts had given Kaoru his space. They knew he wouldn't want to talk to anyone. They also knew he wouldn't want to be surrounded by them. What seemed like hours later, a doctor emerged from the doors blocking the waiting room from the rest of the hospital. "Family of Hikaru Hitachiin?" he asked.

Kaoru stood. His chest felt tight. He wasn't expecting good news, but even so, once the doctor confirmed his fears, the situation would become all too real. "Yes?" he asked.

"You're his twin brother, Kaoru?" the doctor asked. "We'd prefer for one of your parents to be here..."

Kaoru took a shaky breath. That couldn't have been a good sign. "Our mother won't be here for another few hours…"

The doctor nodded. "I'll go ahead and tell you then. His aorta was punctured. It's a major artery, and we couldn't repair the damage. I'm sorry. Your brother didn't make it."

**So guys, I'm thinking two more chapters? Somewhere in that ballpark. Thanks to all my lovely reviewers so far!**


	9. Aftermath

The Hosts were led to the room that Hikaru was in. The hospital staff hadn't moved the body to the morgue yet. Kaoru ran over to the body. "Hikaru…" he said, even though he knew that he wouldn't be able to hear him. Tears fell freely from his eyes. "You can't be dead! You can't be!" he shouted. "You can't leave me here alone!"

Tamaki held the crying Haruhi. Tears were evident in his violet eyes. Honey held Usa-chan tightly. He was crying. Kyoya and Mori had both silently pledged not to break down in front of the others.

"Wake up, Hikaru! Wake up, damn it! Wake up!" Kaoru shouted. He felt like half of him had been forcefully removed. He looked down at the corpse. There was no color in his face. His lips had a blue tint. His amber eyes stared without seeing. That was all Kaoru could take. He shouted at and shook Hikaru's limp form, trying to will it back to life.

Finally, a doctor had ordered for the redhead to be sedated. A nurse had shoved a needle into Kaoru's arm. The ginger let out a soft whimpering noise before surrendering to the nothingness caused by the drug.

…

The Hosts surrounded Kaoru's hospital bed. Kaoru's eyes fluttered open. He looked around at the various faces that were all a little fuzzy to him. "How are you feeling?" Haruhi asked. The noise sounded very feint to the boy. He could barely make out the words. He shook his head in reply.

"Are you ready to go home?" Tamaki asked softly.

_Home… Where Hikaru won't be, _Kaoru thought. _Empty… _He shook his head furiously.

"Or you could stay with one of us for awhile," Tamaki offered.

"Yeah! You could stay with me or Takashi, Kao-chan!" Honey said. Mori nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys," Kaoru said softly.

"Do you want to stay with me for a few days?" Tamaki asked.

Kaoru nodded. "Thanks, boss," he said.

"I hate to shatter this moment, but the doctor said to tell a nurse when Kaoru woke up," Kyoya said. He went to get a nurse. When she walked into the room, she sedated the young teen again.

…

Kaoru woke up in an unfamiliar room. He looked around frantically. _Where the hell am I? _he wondered. He saw Tamaki and relaxed. _Right… I'm staying here for a few days. _

"Morning!" Tamaki said in a forced cheery voice.

Kaoru suddenly remembered the events that had occurred the day before. "When is the…" he trailed off, not able to form the words.

"Your mother arranged for him to be cremated," Tamaki said. Kaoru's sorrow increased at that. _Great, now I won't even get to see the body again… Why didn't they wait for me to be there? He's MY twin! _"You can stay here as long as you want…"

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Kaoru questioned.

"I can relate to an extent," Tamaki answered. "I know you don't want to go home to an empty house, and I know you really need a friend right now."

"Thanks," Kaoru said. At that moment, he knew that someday, somehow, everything would end up being all right.

**The end! I am thinking of making a sequel type thingy in Kaoru's point of view on the events that happened after Hikaru's death. Thoughts? Oh, and thank you, all of my lovely readers! I love you dearly! (In that non-creepy way, of course).**


End file.
